Una novia para Lyon
by UserGirl
Summary: Lyon desde el noviazgo de Juvia con Gray, anda muy deprimido. Ya no es el mismo de antes. Sus amigos fueron a pedir ayuda a la "Ayudante de Cupido" o mejor conocida como Erza. Ella decide ayudarlos con la condicion de que le den ¡Pastel de Fresas! por todo un año. ¿Lo conseguira? ¿Sera capaz Jane de enamorar al Mago en cuestion? o ¿ Erza me invitara el pastel? xD (LyonxOc)
1. Prologo

**Aclaraciones:**

 _ **"Lyon-sama"**_ pensamientos.

[...] salto de tiempo.

 _..._ opiniones de la autora.

 **Ningun personaje me pertenece, son del gran Hiro-sempai ok no x'D**

 **(a excepción de Jane que yo la cree)**

Sin nada mas que decir. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

\--@@--

 **Prologo**

Los juegos magicos ya habian terminado, Gray y Juvia estaban juntos. Al igual que Lucy y Natsu, Mira y Laxus, Levy y Gajeel, etc.

Todos esraban muy enamorados, habia demaciada miel sobre ojuelas xD

Pero, no todos estaban felices. Bueno mas bien una persona no lo estaba. El se encontraba debastado, debido a que aun sentia algo por la Maga Elemental del Agua.

Esa persona tiene nombre y apellido.

Lyon Bastia.

Pero quien elige de quien enamorarse. Él no lo pidio. Él quizo olvidarla, pero simplemente no pudo.

Sus amigos no soportaban verlo asi. Asi que por su bien fueron a pedir ayuda a la persona mas capacitada de todo Fiore. La "Ayudante de Cupido" como algunos la nombraban.

Erza, gustosamente los ayudaria. Despues de todo no por nada tenia la fama de cupido xD

Mirajane: y? Ya has pensado en algo Erza? - pregunto Mirajane despues de haber escuchado a la maga de Lamia Scale explicar la situación del otro dicipulo de Ur-

Erza: Oh si, claro que ya lo pense - sonrie ladinamente. Ya tenia en mente a una posible candidata para el "trabajo"- ya se quien puede ayudarme...

Mira: Por favor dime que no es la que yo pienso? -dijo casi suplicando la maga. Ya suficuente tenian con Natsu-

Erza: Sip. Ella misma.- sonrie nuevamente- ¡ Vamos a traer a Jane!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Mi Oc: Jane**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Magia: Maga de fuego.**

 **Gustos: Le gusta leer, los dulces, entrenar, competir contra Natsu y Gray, los dulces, dibujar, ya mencione los dulces? xD**

 **Disgustos: Las personas mentirosas, que toquen sus dulces, que lastimen a sus amigos.**

 **Mini-Información:**

 **Jane no pertenece a ningun gremio, le gusta trabajar sola. Bueno eso fue hasta que conocio al Team Natsu...**

 **Se hizo muy amiga de Natsu,Erza y Gray. No le agrada Lucy (nadie sabe el porque)**

 **Es huerfana, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia apenas 6 años.**

 **Es muy desconfiada, una vez pierdes su confianza fuiste, ya se le hace muy dificil volver a confiar en la misma persona.**

 **Ella domina la magia del fuego, aunque es muy inestable. Varia de sus emociones fuertes. Es por esa razon que ella en los ultimos años se la paso entrenando para controlar su magia y lo logro.**

 **Aunque hay veces en las que pierde el control y causa caos. Él unico que pudo hacerle frentr fue Natsu, y desde ese entonces se han vuelto muy unidos.**

 **Por esa razon, ella decidio aceptar la invitavion de ellos para unirse a Fairy Tail.**

 **Descripción: Mide 1,50 ( de alli el apodo Enana o Pitufa por parte de Gajeel) es de tez palida y sus ojos son de color morado, al igual que su cabello. Es delgada y tiene un cuerpo aceptable, segun ella. En su espalda posee un hermoso tatuaje de un dragon azul ,en honor a los DS, ya que a ella les encantan.**

 **Devulidades: Tiene algunas, pero nadie las a logrado pillar.**

 **Excepto la mirada de perrito abandonado que Natsu le hace cuando quiere algo de ella.**

 **Renuncia Legal: Ningun personaje me pertenece. Son todos de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Yo no tengo la imaginacion suficiente como para crear a semejante papasitos como Natsu, Lyon o Gray *¡¡***

\--@-@-@-@-@-@--

Capitulo 1

Suspiraron. Todos al mismo tiempo.

Eso hizo que se rieran de la situacion. Natsu miro a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado, sonrio por los recuerdos que a su mente llegaron.

 _ **#Flash Back#**_

 _-una muchacha furiosa, se encontraba pateandole el trasero a un mago pervertido que tuvo la osadia de manosearla en una taberna. Ella de una feroz parada hizo volar al tipo por la ventana, dejo una cantidad de dinero excesivo en la vanquina y luego salio a terminar con ese degenerado._

 _Justo enfrente de la dichosa taberna, pasaban Natsu, Happy, Erza y Gray (Happy en ese momento estaba dormido en la cabeza de Natsu) vieron al tipo que salio disparado por la ventana, lo miraron a el para despues mirar a la que salia del mismo lugar, se asombraron al verla y tambien se asustaron un poco al notar_ _el aura demoniaco que salia de la extraña muchacha de cabello color violeta.-_

 _Tú, misero bastardo. ¡¡NADIE ME MANOSEA Y SALE ILESO!! - grito acercandose al tipo que ya estaba levantandose del suelo para correr por su vida. Encendio su puño, lentamente se acerco al tipo._

 _De la misma taberna, otra muchacha salia algo apresurada. Debia calmarla o todo se saldria de control nuevamente-_

 _Jane, tranquilizate por favor. Recuerda que puedes salirte de control -le reprendio la otra muchacha. Jane, la miro molesta y la otra chica se sintio pequeña ante la mirada que le otorgaba esa Maga respetada y temida por varios en ese pueblo. -_

 _No me pidas eso Marie, por que no me detendre hasta darle su merecido a ese pervertido - dijo Jane y sin nada mas que agregar, rapidamente se ataco al otro tipo que ya habia empezado a correr por su miserable vida- ¡¡ VUELVE AQUI MALDITO COBARDE!!_

 _ **#Fin del Flash Back#**_

-Natsu se rie ante su recuerdo, Jane le mira confusa al igual que los demas.-

De que te ries eh? - pregunta Erza sin mirarlo-

Nada recordaba ese dia en que conocimos a Jane - dice Natsu sonriente, Jane se sonroja y los demas tambien se rien. Ella se sentia avergonzada pero despues se cruzo de brazos y lo miro retadoramente-

Si lo recuerdo. Ese dia te patee tú trasero de DS - dijo burlista y los demas de nuevo se rieron pero esta vez de Natsu, él se cruzo de brazos haciendo un adorable puchero. -

¡Me debes la revancha Jane! Y cuando ese dia llegue yo sere quien gane esa vez - dice confiado. Jane sonrie, despues se detiene al ver que ya llegaron al dichoso gremio. Natsu emocionado patea la puerta llamando la atencion de todos los presentes - ¡¡YA REGRESAMOS!!

¡Bienvenidos! - saludan varios de los presentes alli. Los magos recien llegados se adentran al lugar y se van a saludar a Mira-san que se encontaba junto a Cana,Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, etc. v':

Ven Jane, te presentare a mi familia. - dice emocionado Natsu arrastrando a Jane hasta donde estaban los que el DS de Fuego consideraba su familia. Ella sonriente se dejo arrastrar por Natsu, después de todo por él habia decidido venir al Gremio. Al llegar alli Natsu saludo a todos y les presento.- Hola a todos les presento a Jane. Jane ellos son Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Wendy y Charle... y por ultimo mi novia Luce - Jane se sorprende al escuchar lo ultimo, miro a Natsu para despues observar a la "novia" del mismo. Se enfurecio al verla. -

¡Tú! - exclamaron ambas al verse, Jane se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse del lugar antes de que hubiera una masacre. -

¡Oh vamos! Aun no lo olvidas - grito Lucy al ver a Jane irse - Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones Jane? - pregunto para despues levantarse y caminar hasta donde ella estaba. Todo sucedia ante las curiosas miradas de los alli presentes. Jane se dio media vuelta y le dedico una mirada dolida -

Escucha bien Heartfilia, Nunca te perdonare el que hayas insultado su memoria. Escuchaste ¡NUNCA! - dijo para despues salir rapidamente del gremio.

Erza al ver esto se fue rapidamente tras su amiga junto con Happy. Este ultimo siempre lograba hacerla reir cuando estaba muy triste.

Lucy solamente quedo con la mirada fija en donde segundos antes se habia ido su antigua primer mejor amiga.

 _ *** Continuara***_

 _ **No olviden comentar. (**_ _ ***u*)/**_


End file.
